corazones y secretos de amor y dolor
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Kagome se enamora lord Inuyasha con solo mirarlo y el se hace su amigo hasta le cuenta el secreto mejor guardado de su familia para ganarse a Kikyo su hermana, ella al darse cuenta se va de viaje con ese dolor en su pecho, al regresar se entera que su ángel y su hermana no se casaron ni se comprometieron dando inicio a una aventura de amor,dolor y secretos.
1. Capitulo 1 Mi ángel, amor y dolor

_**Capitulo 1 Mi ángel, amor y dolor.**_

_**Inglaterra, 1808**_

_Cuando lo conocí mi mundo se abrió hacia el amor, cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta a lado de mi hermana, sus ojos color almíbar me hipnotizaron, su extraño color de cabello de una tonalidad plata como la luna , me fascino y me llevaba a creer que estaba viendo un ángel convertido en hombre, tal vez pensáis que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo y estáis en lo correcto mas sin embargo solo es hermoso cuando es correspondido, nunca pensé que el amor lastimara tanto, solo tenía catorce años cuando vi a mi ángel, a mi sueño, a mi amor, el se acercaba a mí, me enseño a montar, conversaba conmigo hasta me conto el secreto de su familia, el cual no me importo en absoluto, pero todo lo que hacía nunca lo hacía por mi y al enterarme que el amaba a mi hermana mi corazón se rompió y en verdad sentí que desfallecía quería irme lejos de Londres, para olvidar este amor que me carcomía, le pedí a mi padre que me mandara con mi Tía Midoriko Cervantes a España con el pretexto de estudiar modales y buena conducta y él con tal de deshacerse de mí, accedió. Mi padre siempre prefirió a Kikyo, mi perfecta hermana mayor, la más hermosa, con su cabello largo negro como la noche, de piel hermosa blanca como la nieve, pero era tan mala conmigo desde pequeña me culpaba por todo y mi padre le creía, en verdad deseaba que mi madre viviera, ella era de origen japonés aunque no conozco mucho de su familia, era tan linda creo que mi existencia sería diferente o por lo menos mas fácil de llevar si ella no hubiera muerto._

_Me fui de Londres a Madrid, España, con la firme convicción de olvidarlo, la vez que me despidieron solo obtuve de él un adiós, ni siquiera un abrazo, puesto que mi hermana lo tomaba con posesión del brazo, mientras su mirada reflejaba triunfo y con ella me decía que el la prefirió a ella, no soporte mas esa escena y subí al coche que me llevaría al navío el cual me llevaría lejos de ahí, mi vida a trascurrido normal desde entonces, fui presentada en sociedad allá en Madrid donde obtuve un sinfín de propuestas de cortejo y de matrimonio las cuales decline, con la convicción de antes de intentar un cortejo olvidar a Inuyasha Taisho ese era su nombre ,o convencerme que estaba prohibido para mí y para eso tenía que regresar a Londres._

_Hoy ya hacen tres años desde entonces y regreso de España con el mismo dolor carcomiendo mi angustiado corazón, rechazo la idea de seguir así, este sufrimiento me hostiga aunque no tan afanoso tal vez por no verlo hace tanto, pero sé que cuando lo vuelva a ver será el fin de la poca cordura que me queda, debí de hacerle caso a mi tía Midoriko, debí aceptar alguno de mis múltiples pretendientes y casarme y no volver jamás para Londres, pero soy estúpida, y aquí voy de nuevo a verlo tal vez ya comprometido con Kikyo, espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo._

_Basta ya, me digo a mi misma debo ser fuerte, nadie me debe ver débil, debo regresar con la cabeza en alto, y así lo hago, al bajar del barco, tomo mis pertenencias y hay un coche esperándome para llevarme a casa, típico de mi padre ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de venir a recibirme, antes de subir siento que alguien me observa pero al voltear no veo nada y sigo mi camino y subo al coche._

_Londres no había cambiado mucho desde que me fui, sus extensos terrenos y mansiones llenan mis ojos, la catedral sigue intacta y el mercado aun se pone donde antes solía ponerse, al pararse el coche supe que habíamos llegado, arreglé un poco mi cabello ondulado, acomode mi broche color plata en forma de rosa que era mi favorito pues era una herencia de mi madre y a Kikyo le dejo uno en forma de orquídea acomode mi bello vestido verde olivo con incrustaciones de pedrería fina y un escote en v, que me regalo mi adorada tía Midoriko quien era la mejor tía que pude haber tenido, baje del coche y vi la majestuosa mansión Higurashi, el lugar donde viví la mayor parte de mi vida mas no mi hogar por qué no lo sentía así ni hoy ni nunca._

_El cochero bajo mis valijas, y me dirigí a la entrada toque la puerta y me abrió mi muy querida nana Kaede le di un abrazo muy efusivo, creo que ella es la única persona que extrañaba de la casa, fuimos a la sala a conversar porque sé que mi padre no estaba en casa a estas horas del día._

_Mi nana Kaede y yo empezamos a conversar y ella me empezó a preguntar de mi vida:_

_—Hija estás enorme, y radiante cual flor de loto- dijo mi nana con una enorme sonrisa que yo correspondí._

_—no exageres nana Kaede en verdad que te extrañe, tu sí que subes mi autoestima—le dije con cariño._

_—ay mi niña yo no exagero solo digo lo que veo ya eres toda una mujer y esos vestidos elegantes te sientan de maravilla, aunque esperaba que cuando volvieras fueras una mujer casada, se que has tenido múltiples pretendientes, si te preguntas como me entere fue tu tía quien siempre me manda cartas contándome las cosas que tu no me contabas en las tuyas—me dijo mi nana en tono de reproche a lo que yo conteste:_

_—Es que antes de decirte algo quería estar segura nana, no te enojes conmigo, además ninguno me gustaba como pretendiente—dije haciendo un puchero. _

_Mi nana me sonrió y me dijo:_

_—Mi niña no será porque sigues pensando en el joven Inuyasha—mi cara se desencajo, mi nana conocía bien mis sentimientos por Inuyasha, ya que se lo había contado antes de irme, pero pensé que no lo notaria pero yo debía negarlo y así lo hice._

_—como crees nana, yo ya no pienso en el—lo ultimo dicho me salió en un susurro, sabía que mi nana no me creería esa mentira y así fue._

_—oh mi niña vamos sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y desde que tu madre la señora Rose murió he cuidado de ti y de tu hermana, pero confieso que tu eres mi consentida, así que no me engañas—me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, no le respondí nada ya que no había necesidad pero ella me soltó de golpe algo que ya esperaba oír pero no lo quería hacer._

_—Tu hermana Kikyo se va a casar—mi alma se quebró en mil pedazos, sabía con quien se casaría con mi voz dolida le pregunte a mí nana:_

_— ¿Cuándo?_

_—En dos meses—me dijo aun abrazándome— ¿no preguntas con quien? —me dijo con un tono que no supe distinguir en el momento._

_— (Para que si ya me lo imagino) —pensé— ¿con quien se casa Kikyo, Kaede? —la cuestione alzando mi vista apunto de las lagrimas._

_—se casa con—hizo una pausa—Lord Naraku Onigumo—la mire sorprendida y ella me dio una sonrisa._

_—pero como nana no entiendo Kikyo era pretendida por Lord Inuyasha, como es posible yo—me quede pensativa._

_ Y le pregunte:_

_— ¿Qué sucedió, yo veía como Lord Inuyasha la miraba creía firmemente que se casarían, que paso? —dije perturbada con mi corazón latiendo e impaciente por escuchar su respuesta._

_—En eso tienes razón Kagome, pero según se, él no fue el que dejo el cortejo si no que ella lo rechazo cuando ese Lord Naraku se presento en una reunión de sociedad que hizo el conde Bankotsu Miranda donde estaban invitados por supuesto tu padre y hermana, tu padre lo un invito a comer al día siguiente para hablar de negocios y ese tal Naraku pidió su permiso para cortejar a tu hermana, tu padre no se negó y no sé que mas sucedió—dijo mi nana y suspiro._

_—mi padre permitió que Kikyo fuera cortejada por dos hombres a la vez, eso me parece de lo más bajo, lo que más me extraña es que Kikyo y Lord Inuyasha tardaran tanto en cortejarse y que no se prometieran, hace tres años que me fui y mi hermana ya estaba en edad casadera—dije demasiado pensativa pero con una llama en mi corazón que se encendía._

_—si es de lo más raro, siempre me lo he preguntado pero eso solo ellos lo sabrán, ahora es hora de que descanses mi niña debes estar agotada, antes de que llegaras mande a arreglar tu pieza y ahora mandare a que te preparen un baño antes de que llegue tu padre y Kikyo—dijo mi nana acariciando mi cabello._

_—por cierto, nana, ¿Donde se encuentra Kikyo? —dije cuestionando a mi nodriza._

_—Debe de estar en la boutique, donde más podría estar—me dijo en tono de burla._

_—Bueno subiré a mi habitación a descansar—dije en tono cansado._

_—sube hija en un momento te preparare el baño—me dijo a lo cual le conteste con un beso en la mejilla._

_Empecé a subir las escaleras agarrándome del los barandales, mi casa seguía como la recordaba, grande y espaciosa con exquisitos muebles tallados a mano y cuadros de reconocidos pintores, al llegar a mi cuarto me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí para salir al balcón, dure unos minutos y regrese a la habitación y me recosté en el diván._

_Me quede pensando en lo que me conto mi nana Kaede, Lord Inuyasha, mi ángel no se había casado con mi hermana ni se había comprometido con ella, pero detuve mis pensamientos no me debía ilusionar con el ya he sufrido demasiado con este amor, me levante del diván y me acosté en la cama donde caí en un profundo sueño._


	2. Chapter 2 La obsesión por ella

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La obsesión por ella.**_

POV Inuyasha

¿Quién soy yo?, ahora ni yo mismo lo sé, me encuentro alcoholizado prácticamente me he vuelto un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, la obsesión por esa mujer me ha llevado a desconocerme a mí mismo a querer utilizar todo lo que pueda para tenerla a mi lado, la obsesión que tengo por Kikyo Higurashi es más fuerte que el amor y hasta que mis principios, y aun así no me sirvió de nada ya que la muy maldita me dejo por otro más adinerado y poderoso que yo, no era que yo fuese pobre ni mucho menos, cuento con una cuantiosa fortuna heredada por mi padre el Duque Inu no Taisho, pero la cual fue dividida entre mi hermana Sango Taisho quien vivía en España aunque acababa de llegar a casa , mi medio hermano Sesshomaru Taisho de quien no sabíamos nada desde la muerte de nuestro padre y yo. Sesshomaru fue el hijo del primer matrimonio de mi finado padre, el cual enviudo cuando Sesshomaru tenía nueve años, claro que en tiempo humano serian unos cincuenta años, si soy un demonio al igual que toda mi familia, tal como los de la antigua época feudal, esos que contaban los ermitaños que se habían extinto, pero no es así solo nos escondimos y estamos desperdigados por el mundo, ya que sabemos que nuestra era ya se acabo y empezó la de los seres humanos, nos acoplamos a la vida humana fácilmente y pasamos desapercibidos mi hermana Sango y yo tenemos más de cien años y Sesshomaru creo que le toco vivir en la época feudal fue ahí donde su madre Irazue creo que así se llamaba murió en un combate con un poderoso demonio y después de un siglo por decirlo así mi padre se caso con mi madre Izayoi también una demonio, nadie sabía de nuestro secreto mejor guardado hasta que conocí a Kikyo, cuando la vi por primera vez accidentalmente en el rio, mientras se zambullía en el agua, sus hermosas hebras negras se pegaban a su piel húmeda y tersa, sus ojos negros como la misma noche hipnotizaron mi razón y mi cordura, sus hermosas curvas me invitaron al deseo y a la lujuria, recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese día.

… Flash back…

Cabalgaba por el campo abierto siempre me gusto montar bajo el incesante sol, solo que por un momento sentí que mi caballo necesitaba tomar un poco de líquidos, sabía muy bien que cerca había un rio y me adentre a buscarlo, pero cuando llegue al lugar, me encontré con una mujer hermosa como una ninfa bañándose en las claras aguas del rio, su cuerpo era como el de una diosa hecha mujer, su belleza era fría pero igual de bella que el hielo, me escondí detrás de un árbol para verla, al mirarla levantar su anatomía fue sentir el deseo fluir por todo su cuerpo, y supe que quería a esa mujer para mi, sin querer pise una ramas que la hicieron percatarse de mi presencia, ella volteo tapando sus pechos pero sin bajar su anatomía hacia el agua para cubrirla de mis ojos, ella inmediatamente me hablo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me espiabas? — dijo en un tono tan sensual que la mismísima afrodita la envidiaría.

Yo no podía articular palabra, todo de ella me deslumbro, ella empezó a morderse el labio inferior tentativamente, inmediatamente me excite con solo ese movimiento y por fin pude articular palabra.

—yo no la espiaba mi lady solo pasaba por aquí —conteste muy anonadado por su belleza y también por su falta de vergüenza al mostrarme su perfecta figura.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre caballero? —pregunto con voz seductora.

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho—dije acercándome a ella, cuando de repente me jalo hacia ella y me dio un apasionado beso que yo correspondí con más pasión, no pude controlar mis instintos y toque cada parte de su cuerpo quería marcarla como mía.

Le hice el amor ese día como un salvaje.

—eres mía, solo mía—inquirí besando sus hombros—ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas, aún no me lo has dicho?

—Mi nombre es Kikyo Higurashi cariño— me contesto arrastrando la última palabra con erotismo.

—Entonces mi lady creo que tendré que pedir su mano al Señor Higurashi—dije seguro de mi mismo.

Ella inmediatamente me contesto— ¡no!, porque sería extremadamente sospechoso que pidieras mi mano en matrimonio sin cortejarme, será mejor que te ganes la amistad de mi padre primero y después pidas cortejarme y después de un tiempo nos casemos—expuso Kikyo con seguridad mientras mordía mis labios.

—De acuerdo será como tú digas—le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

…Fin de Flash back…..

Debí de haber dicho que ella había sido mía, para casarnos inmediatamente pero me contuve por su reputación, cuál fue mi pago que en un mes que salí de viaje de negocios se comprometiera con otro sin siquiera pensar en mi, ni ella ni su padre. Y lo peor de todo es que me amenazo con que si intentaba hacer algo para evitar su boda le diría al pueblo entero que yo era un demonio y que tenía pruebas, fui un idiota al decirle mis orígenes ella no merecía mi confianza aunque no fue a la única que se lo dije, también se lo dije a su hermana menor Kagome, aun la recuerdo, recuerdo cuando le enseñe a montar, era una niña hermosa por dentro y por fuera se gano mi confianza y mi cariño a pesar de que mis intenciones eran solo ganármela al igual que su padre para obtener la mano de Kikyo más fácilmente, esa niña se gano un espacio en mi corazón, le dije mi secreto y le hice prometer que no diría nada y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido, recuerdo cuando se fue, Kikyo no me dejo ni siquiera darle un abrazo de despedida me dijo que si se me ocurría me abandonaría, nunca entendí porque era así con Kagome, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso, debí despedirme de ella, desearle suerte, pero mi necesidad de tener a Kikyo me hizo su fiel esclavo y sirviente, quisiera poder vengarme de ella, esperó tener una forma de hacerlo, ahora estoy a altas horas del día, apenas saliendo del bar donde pase la noche totalmente ebrio, voy en dirección a mi casa y me toca pasar por el puerto, veo hacia el barco que acaba de llegar, cuando poso mis ojos ahí, veo a una criatura hermosa de bellos cabellos castaños que caen ondulados en sus hombros, un cuerpo exquisito, pero un rostro con una combinación entre niña y mujer que me causa un deseo de protección, la veo caminar con su vestido color verde olivo, con porte y distinción, las sigo con la mirada hasta que miro el coche con la insignia de los Higurashi, entonces me doy cuenta de quién era esa bella y angelical criatura, era Kagome la dulce niña que se fue hace tres años, de pronto veo que voltea hacia mi dirección y yo me escondo, entonces ella se sube hacia el carruaje y se va, no puede dejar de mirar el carruaje, Kagome se había puesto tan bella pero no la misma belleza de Kikyo que era fría sino una belleza cálida que ilumina, tendría que ir a saludarla y pedirle disculpas por no despedirme como era debido y aparte aprovecharía para ver a Kikyo y molestarla con mi presencia, me fui con dirección a mi casa, al llegar y entrar a mi hogar me encontré con la mirada recriminatoria de mi hermana.

—Inuyasha ¿porque te haces esto, porque nos haces esto?, deja tu obsesión por esa mujer que te va a destruir, mi madre está preocupada por ti hermano y yo también, desde que llegue de España he visto como desperdicias tu vida—me dice mi hermana Sango tomando mi mano—antes si admito que ibas y te divertías pero no llegabas ebrio todo los días y mucho menos no llegabas a dormir—me dijo con voz angustiosa.

Yo inmediatamente solté su agarre y le conteste:

—no tengo tiempo para tus sermones Sango, ya me has regañado lo suficiente desde que te confesé que le había dicho a Kikyo la verdad de lo que somos, mejor háblale a Ayumi y dile que me prepare un baño que voy a salir—le dije a mi hermana.

—pero si acabas de llegar, ¿a dónde vas ahora? no me digas que a otro bar de mala muerte—me expreso Sango con las manos sobre su cintura.

—No te preocupes querida hermanita, voy a hacer una visita de cortesía a la muy querida familia Higurashi—dije con sarcasmo.

—Por dios, no vayas a armar un escándalo Inuyasha, por favor, ya te has sobajado demasiado y esa Kikyo no merece que le sigas rogando—inquirió mi hermana en tono serio.

— ¿Quién te dijo que voy a ver a Kikyo? —le conteste rápidamente con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

—ha no, entonces ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer en esa casa? —dijo ya enojándose.

—Voy a visitar a la hermana de Kikyo que acaba de llegar—dije mientras me sentaba en el recibidor y me quitaba los zapatos.

— ¿Kagome regresó ya? —pregunto mi hermana a lo cual me sorprendí.

— Si y tu ¿De dónde conoces a Kagome? Tú no estabas aquí cuando conocí a Kikyo—pregunte curioso volteándola a ver.

—En España, en donde mas, era y es mi mejor amiga en el colegio de señoritas, ella no sabe que soy tu hermana, me dijo que volvería pero no pensé que tan pronto, la verdad pensé que primero se casaría con uno de sus pretendientes pero lo que debería preguntar es que pretendes tu con visitarla —me dijo dudosa.

—Nada solo saludarle y disculparme por no despedirme de ella cuando se fue—dije de lo más normal posible, cuando mi hermana me tomo de la camisa.

—Solo te advierto algo Inuyasha soy tu hermana pero no consentiré que lastimes a Kagome de ninguna forma ni que la utilices para vengarte de Kikyo, ella es la hermana que nunca tuve y si le haces daño me encargare de hacértelo pagar—me dijo amenazante y soltándome después de su agarre.

—No tengo intensiones de hacerlo, así que no te preocupes—exprese confundido por la reacción de mi hermana.

—bien ya que quedo claro ahorita te mando a Ayumi para que aliste tu baño y me retiro tal vez también visite a Kagome mas tarde— me dijo sin más.

Subí a mi habitación aun pensando en las palabras de Sango, ¿vengarme? Eso era lo que yo quería, pero ¿sería capaz de hacerle daño a Kagome para vengarme de Kikyo? No sabía que era más fuerte mis ganas de venganza y de recuperar lo que me pertenecía, porque Kikyo me pertenecía, o el cariño y aprecio que sentía por Kagome.

**Continuara …**

**Gracias por leerme espero que les gustara la continuación dejen sus reviews**

**saludos**


	3. Captulo 3 El reencuentro con Kikyo

**Capitulo 3 **

**El reencuentro con Kikyo**

Kagome despertó de su letargo, se había quedado dormida alrededor de una hora, se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño donde una persona de la servidumbre le preparaba la tina.

—Mi lady está listo su baño no se le ofrece nada mas—dijo la mujer del servicio.

—No, nada mas puedes retirarte pero no sin antes decirme tu nombre, ya que no te he visto antes supongo que eres nueva—inquirió Kagome mientras se quitaba el broche del cabello y lo ponía en el joyero.

—así es mi lady, discúlpeme no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es Yura Jamura y estoy a sus servicios mi lady—hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada pero Kagome le hizo una señal con su mano para que se levantara.

—No me gustan esas formalidades Yura, no soy una reina para que se me haga tanta pleitesía, conmigo no seas tan formal, como sabrás por mi nana Kaede soy Kagome, me da gusto conocerte—expreso Kagome con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano.

—Mucho gusto señorita—dijo aun con dudas de tomar su mano, pero la estrecho—solo que creo que no es correcto que yo salude a los señores así—dijo apenada.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no es correcto? —pregunto Kagome a Yura.

"Yo" le respondió una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, Kagome dirigió la mirada hacia allá, y se encontró con su hermana Kikyo vestida con un atuendo demasiado provocativo, un vestido blanco con un escote muy pronunciado, era elegante sin duda, de una de los mejores diseñadores de Londres pero demasiado incitante, su cabello estaba recogido en un molote con risos que caían sobre sus hombros y un labial rojo muy llamativo Kikyo la miraba como quien miraba un bicho de lo más nefasto y entro a la habitación caminando con extrema sensualidad.

—Valla hermana por lo que veo no ha cambiado tu mal gusto de tratar a la servidumbre como tu igual, los años en Barcelona fueron Inútiles según veo—dijo con un tono acido en su voz.

—Ah sí claro hermana a mí también me da gusto verte —dice Kagome con sarcasmo.

—Retírate Yura, quiero darle la bienvenida a mi querida hermana—dijo Kikyo de manera despectiva.

La criada se estremeció, dio una reverencia hacia Kikyo y se fue apresuradamente de la habitación.

—No tienes porque tratar así a la servidumbre Kikyo, son personas que no porque no tengan dinero o posición eso las haga menos—dijo Kagome mirando el espejo de su tocador.

—eso opinas tu hermanita—inquirió de manera desdeñosa—pero yo opino que la servidumbre no se debe agrupar ni pensar que es igual a la nobleza, pero bueno, que bueno que regresaste hermanita para que presencies mi boda con un hombre importante algo que tu jamás podrás lograr—dijo Kikyo con aires de grandeza.

—Kikyo si solo has venido a molestar es mejor que te vayas, nunca he entendido la razón de tu odio hacia mí pero ahora ya no me importa—menciono kagome sin mirar a Kikyo.

—Yo no te odio hermanita, claro que no, te quiero, pero no soporto tu estupidez y tu cara de niña buena que no te queda nada—dijo en tono humillante—Sin embargo no me agradaba nada la forma como mirabas a mi exprometido, si recuerdas a Inuyasha, cierto.

Kagome se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

—No sé a qué te refieres Kikyo—expreso kagome.

—por dios Kagome te haces la ingenua ahora, sabes te escuche hablar con Kaede antes de irte a Barcelona de tu gran amor por Inuyasha, por eso mantuve a Inuyasha a mi lado pero cuando encontré otro hombre que me pudiera ofrecer más que él, lo vote —Kikyo jalo del brazo a Kagome bruscamente para que la mirara—pero te aseguro algo en el momento que yo le diga a Inuyasha que regrese a mi lado lo hará, porque él me ama, así que te ahorro sufrimiento hermanita no te acerques a él, ya que solo con tronar mis dedos el vendrá a mí, bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte, ah y bienvenida.

Kikyo salió de la habitación, solo había entrado para causar malestar a Kagome y vaya que lo había logrado.

—Kikyo tiene razón, Inuyasha siempre la amara y eso aunque me duela debo de aceptarlo y no hacerme ilusiones con el—expreso para sí misma Kagome.

Entonces se desvistió y se metió a la tina, mientras se enjabonaba su hermosa piel cremosa, pensaba el porqué del odio de Kikyo hacia ella, jamás había hecho algo, y si, era cierto que amaba a Inuyasha pero eso empezó cuando era una niña y no representaba ningún peligro para su relación, a parte jamás hubiera intervenido por el simple hecho de que sabia los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia su hermana, además Kikyo siempre la había tratado mal desde que tenía memoria suficiente, así que lo de Inuyasha no era el motivo de tal odio, en momentos llego a pensar que ella era mala por eso Kikyo no la quería, pero tal vez era lo contrario, la malvada era Kikyo.

Salió de la tina, aun pensando en el error de volver a Londres, debió de haberse quedado allá, en España, pero sus ganas de verlo por lo menos una vez más le ganaron, tomo la toalla, seco su cuerpo y su cabello, ya anteriormente había sacado un vestido color azul rey, con pedrería fina, era de corte delicado, su escote era en u, un poco provocador sin llegar a lo vulgar, era de delicada seda fina, iba a ponérselo, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—Mi niña puedo pasar—dijo la reconocible voz de Kaede.

Kagome tomo una bata para cubrirse.

—Adelante nana—contesto kagome a lo cual la señora entro a la habitación.

—Venia a ver si no se te ofrecía nada, como veo que no traes dama de compañía, pensé que necesitarías ayuda con el corsé—inquirió Kaede.

—Muy cierto nana, necesito tu ayuda para ponerme el corsé y para que me consigas una dama de compañía no creo que se vea bien que ande sola por las calles—expreso Kagome quitándose la bata y colocando el corsé para que Kaede lo amarrara.

—si es lo más conveniente, pero se me hace extraño que no tengas dama de compañía mi niña sabiendo cómo es tu tía, apegadísima a las reglas—decía Kaede mientras seguía ajustando el corsé.

—si lo sé es que allá me acompañaba su dama de compañía a donde fuera, y como no salía demasiado no había mucho problema, pero Londres es diferente así que nana te agradecería mucho que me buscaras una dama de compañía—le dijo la muchacha a Kaede.

—Sabes que con gusto lo hare mi niña, ahora vamos al punto que te quiero preguntar, ¿vino Kikyo a molestarte? —Kagome puso cara de enojo—por tu cara veo que sí.

—siempre me he preguntado nana, porque Kikyo me odia jamás le he hecho nada, ella siempre lo ha tenido todo, la atención de papa, los regalos y hasta el amor de Inuyasha, no entiendo su resentimiento hacia mi—expreso Kagome mientras se colocaba la ropa interior y su vestido.

—No lo sé Kagome, Kikyo siempre será un enigma para mi, siempre, bueno te dejo mi niña daré las indicaciones para que preparen la comida, no tarda en llegar tu padre—dijo Kaede.

—si nana ve, no te quito tu tiempo enseguida bajo, ya que me peine—dijo Kagome a su dulce nana.

Kaede salió de la habitación, y kagome empezó a peinar su sedoso cabello castaño frente al espejo, acomodó el broche que era regalo de su madre en su pelo, y se puso un poco de maquillaje, en verdad parecía un ángel, que irradiaba inocencia pero una belleza prodigiosa.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha salía de su baño, cubría su musculosa anatomía con un distinguido traje negro, que resaltaba sus fabulosos ojos dorados, su cabello recogido en una coleta baja le daban un aspecto misterioso, en si siempre había sido un galán conquistador, pero ahora se había esmerado.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de alguien y volteo.

—Inuyasha, hijo vas a salir de nuevo—dijo su madre a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha retrocedió y tomo la mano de Izayoi para besarla.

—si madre saldré a visitar a alguien—le dijo en tono sereno.

—seguro que no iras a algún bar, por favor hijo me tienes preocupada—expreso en tono intranquilo.

—No madre, ya no te preocupes, evitare hacer tantas estupideces y no ire a un bar por lo menos hoy no, si me disculpas tengo prisa madre—dijo Inuyasha besándole la frente a su madre, después corrió hacia la salida.

—Eso espero hijo, eso espero—dijo para si misma Izayoi.

Inuyasha no tardo mucho en llegar a la mansión Inuyasha, quedaba muy cerca de su residencia, al llegar toco con seguridad la puerta y al tercer toque la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Kaede sorprendida por su visita.

—Lord Inuyasha, ¿qué hace usted aquí?—pregunto la mujer.

—No te preocupes Kaede no vengo a armar ningún alboroto, solo vengo a saludar a Kagome, supe que volvió y en verdad me gustaría saludarla—dijo en tono muy sereno.

—De acuerdo, no se me ha dicho nada de no permitirle el paso así que, pase—le dio el paso.

—le avisare a mi niña Kagome que ha venido a visitarla—expreso Kaede no muy convencida.

—te lo agradeceré mucho Kaede—dijo Inuyasha mientras esperaba en la antesala.

Kaede empezó a subir las escaleras mientras pensaba:

_Esto está mal, no se para que ha venido Lord Inuyasha, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar y que la más afectada será mi pequeña kagome._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y me disculpo es que se fue un rato mi inspiración, espero no tardarme en actualizar, gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos a:**_

_**JenniSfru TheInuyasha nanami kiss **_

_**Marianux aomesita14**_

**danita-inu kagomehigurashira**

**Hasta la próxima espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Capitulo 4 El encuentro con Inuyasha

**Capitulo 4**

**El encuentro con Inuyasha: Utilizada de nuevo**

Kagome se terminaba de arreglar en su habitación para después bajar a merendar, arregló su cabello con un divino tocado que dejaba caer sus hermosos rizos coquetamente y su broche lo coloco en un mechón de su pelo porque siempre lo llevaba con ella en recuerdo de su madre, de repente tocaron la puerta de su habitación, ella se levanto del tocador y abrió.

Se encontró con una Kaede rara por no decirlo de otra manera, tenía una cara con una extraña mueca que Kagome no sabía explicar ni definir lo que le causaba esa incomodidad a su nana.

—Nana ¿Qué sucede porque traes esa cara?, acaso Kikyo hizo algo—pregunto Kagome un poco inquieta.

—No mi niña, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tienes visitas—expreso Kaede no muy convencida.

— ¿Una visita? Quien me podría visitar a mí, oh tal vez sea Eri o Sakura que por fin se acordaron de una amiga, aunque como sabrían que llegue, no, no pueden ser ellas—puso su mano en el mentón con cara pensativa —tal vez sea Reí y vino para pagarme el dinero que le preste cuando era niña—cambio su cara a una muy sonriente y empezó a reír por su comentario pero al voltear con si nana miro que ella sonreía pero seguía preocupada como si algo le molestara.

—Mi niña no son ninguna de esas personas—suspiro—no sé como reaccionaras cuando te diga quien vino a verte.

Kagome quito la sonrisa, frunció el ceño y miro a su nana con dudas.

—Nana habla de una vez que me estas poniendo nerviosa—dijo Kagome.

—Pues mi niña quien ha venido a verte es el joven Inuyasha— le soltó de una Kaede.

Kagome rápidamente se sentó en la cama de la sorpresa abriendo los ojos exageradamente, Inuyasha estaba ahí y había ido a visitarla a ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar, hace tiempo que no miraba a su ángel y esperaba no verlo en mucho tiempo por lo sucedido con Kikyo, pero ahí estaba y había venido a saludarla.

—Mi niña Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunto su nana a Kagome haciéndola reaccionar de su estupor.

—eh, si nana estoy bien no te preocupes, solo es que me sorprendí, no sé como supo que llegue de España—dijo aun pensativa.

—En verdad no se que hace lord Inuyasha aquí, es demasiado imprudente para venir aquí después del escándalo que vino armar la anterior vez que visito esta casa—Kaede cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca, por momentos olvidaba los sentimientos que profesaba Kagome por el lord.

— ¿Escándalo? —pregunto Kagome intrigada.

—Sera mejor que no te platique mas sobre eso, no lo debí ni siquiera mencionar—se expreso arrepentida.

—Se que no quieres dañarme nana, pero tengo que acostumbrarme al dolor, me imagino que armo un escándalo por causa de Kikyo—dijo dolida.

—Así es, el joven llego alcoholizado gritando sandeces al por mayor tirando cosas de la casa, quiso golpear Lord Naraku pero este lo ignoro, llamo a los guardias y este con una fuerza sorprendente los golpeo a todos, su amigo fue el único que pudo detenerlo, el joven Inuyasha es muy fuerte—expreso Kaede rememorando ese día.

"si supieras Kaede que Inuyasha es un demonio no te sorprendería su fuerza" pensó Kagome.

—Nana, dile a Inuyasha que ahora bajo—dijo Kagome nerviosa cambiando de tema.

— ¿Estás segura Kagome? —dijo intranquilizada su nana.

—Si nana ve y dile que en un instante bajo que me espere un momento—dijo seria Kagome.

Kaede salió de la habitación suspirando queriendo que no pasara nada malo y que su presentimiento solo se quedara en eso, bajo por las escaleras, y miro como Inuyasha volteaba a verla.

—Ella dijo que bajara en unos instantes tome asiento — dijo señalando el sillón que estaba en la estancia — le puedo ofrecer algo lord Inuyasha—dijo Kaede aun incomoda por la presencia del lord algo que no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

—No, gracias Kaede—expreso Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo ahora me retiro deben de esperarme en la cocina para dar instrucciones para la merienda, con permiso—Kaede se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho hablar a Inuyasha.

—Kaede me gustaría disculparme sé que no me tiene agrado y tiene razón la última vez que vine estaba alterado me disculpo por ello pero creo que usted me entiende y entiende mis razones—expreso Inuyasha serio.

—No tiene que disculparse yo no lo juzgo, no soy quien para hacerlo pero solo le digo algo, no se atreva a lastimar a mi niña Kagome por que se arrepentirá—diciendo eso Kaede salió de la estancia hacia la cocina.

Inuyasha estaba pensativo era la segunda persona que le decía que no lastimara a Kagome y que lo amenazaba por ello, en si él no quería hacerle daño a Kagome por lo menos conscientemente hablando, le tenía demasiado aprecio, pero quería a Kikyo de vuelta no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, entendía muy bien lo que había hecho Kikyo y que era una mujer que no valía la pena pero estaba obsesionado y no lo podía evitar, se sentó en el sillón y toco su frente, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos bajando la escalera se levanto inmediatamente y miro a un bello ángel bajar delicadamente por la escalinata, vestía un bello vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo que dejaba ver su bien torneada figura, su bello rosto era enmarcado por unos delicados mechones de cabello rizados y sus ojos irradiaban luz propia.

Kagome por su parte estaba tan nerviosa y sentía sus piernas flaquear de solo mirar a Inuyasha que estaba parado observando cómo bajaba, si antes sabía que no lo había olvidado ahora lo comprobaba pero no debía profesar esas emociones puesto que el no sentía lo mismo, el seguía amando a Kikyo y ella no quería sufrir más de lo que ya sufría por él, terminando de bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado se dirigió hacia Inuyasha fingiendo una seguridad que a leguas no tenia.

Él no podía dejar de verla había cambiado tanto físicamente no era más la niña a la cual enseño a montar, esa niña a la cual le conto su secreto mejor guardado, no, ahora era una mujer atractiva con hermosa figura lo único que conservaba de esa pequeña era su rostro infantil, cuando la tuvo enfrente tomo delicadamente su mano se inclino hacia ella y beso sus nudillos.

—Lady Kagome, es un gusto volver a verle—expreso Inuyasha en tono amable y dejo de inclinarse—se que no me despedí como era debido cuando se fue a Barcelona y me disculpo por ello.

Al recordar ese momento Kagome sintió un nudo en el estomago, aun sentía el dolor de ese día pero fingió indiferencia.

—No se preocupe lord Inuyasha, eso quedo en el pasado, lo único que se me hace incomodo es hablarnos de usted estando solos, no creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad—dijo Kagome seria,

Inuyasha asintió —creo que tienes razón, después de todo somos amigos, o por lo menos yo te considero una amiga, después de contarte mi secreto mejor guardado y que tu no contaras nada te has ganado mi confianza absoluta—expreso muy seguro y con una mirada agradecida.

Kagome se sonrojo.

—Creo que no me quedaba de otra, si no mal recuerdo tú me amenazaste de muerte si decía algo—expreso sonriendo mientras caminaban ambos hacia la estancia a sentarse.

Inuyasha la observo mientras ella se sentaba y le sonreía, era muy bonita.

—Solo lo dije de broma Kagome, yo sería incapaz de intentar siquiera dañarte—le dijo en tono dulce eso le extraño hasta a él.

Kagome se puso seria y nerviosa porque tenía que decirle esas cosas, sabía que se lo decía como amiga o hasta como hermana, pero ella lo amaba, fingió una sonrisa y le miro.

—lo sé…—le contesto, iba a continuar cuando escucho otra voz que les era tan conocida a ambos.

—Valla, valla se han reunido los amigos a charlar, que conmovedor, estupendo el pretexto para venir Inuyasha, saludar a mi hermana, muy conveniente —solto Kikyo con veneno.

Kagome se sintió muy mal, ¿acaso Inuyasha la usaba como pretexto para ver a Kikyo?, como no lo imagino antes, solo de ver la mirada que le dio Inuyasha a Kikyo se dio cuenta que otra vez la estaba utilizando pero no demostraría flaqueza ante ellos.

Mientras Kikyo miraba a ambos, principalmente a Kagome y se regodeaba mentalmente de su triunfo de hacerla sentir mal y poca cosa.

Continuara…

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo la continuación, mis disculpas por tardarme pero más vale tarde que nunca, les agradezco sus comentarios a todos, me hacen muy feliz síganlo haciendo, los quiero mucho, espero poder publicar pronto.

Saludos a todos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y me disculpo es que se fue un rato mi inspiración, espero no tardarme en actualizar, gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos a:**_

**Hasta la próxima espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Sacando el odio y dejando el perdon

**Capitulo 5**

**Sacando el odio y dejando el perdón**

Inuyasha se había quedado viendo a Kikyo era tan hermosa, su belleza lo había cautivado y ahora esa mujer lo tenía atado a su voluntad como un estúpido, pero era un Taisho, y como que lo era conseguiría esa mujer para él, inmediatamente contesto la indirecta lanzada por Kikyo.

—No te pienses tan importante querida Kikyo no tengo otra intención más que visitar a Kagome y disculparme con tu padre por mis anteriores acciones en esta casa—dijo hablándole de tú para mantener su orgullo.

Kagome se sorprendió por la actitud que Inuyasha tomaba hacia Kikyo, pero aunque las palabras de Inuyasha decían una cosa su mirada era de anhelo y eso ponía muy entristecida a Kagome.

Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban en una guerra de miradas, cuando de improviso entro Lord Alberto Higurashi que al parecer había escuchado todo lo hablado, todos voltearon al escuchar su imponente voz.

—Me agrada que haya venido a disculparse Lord Inuyasha eso habla muy bien de usted por mi sea bien recibido aquí, no cualquiera reconoce sus errores, yo también reconozco los míos, debí respetar su compromiso con Kikyo pero mi hija se enamoro de lord Naraku y para mí lo más importante es la felicidad de mi hija—explico el lord Albert.

—entiendo—dijo serio Inuyasha, estaba al tanto como era Kikyo, sabía que no estaba enamorada de ese hombre pero se lo había hecho creer a su padre y tal vez hasta a el propio hombre con tal de conseguir más riquezas.

Lord Albert Higurashi era un hombre alto de expresiones fuertes y frías, era diestro en los negocios pero en lo sentimental no, Kikyo era a la única que a la que le miraban dar su atención, sin embargo con Kagome siempre se portaba esquivo pero también sobre protector pero sin darle muestras de afecto, después de la pequeña charla improvisada se giro hacia Kagome que se había parado al escuchar su voz, esquivo a los presentes y le dio un fuerte abrazo, algo que impresiono a su hija.

—Hija mía es un gusto que te encuentres aquí en casa de nuevo—le expreso su padre mientras retiraba el abrazo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por las muestras de afecto de su padre algo no muy común en el por lo menos cuando a ella se refería.

—Gracias padre también me da gusto verle—dijo Kag con una radiante sonrisa que sin querer dejo a Inuyasha un poco deslumbrado, algo que no paso desapercibido por Kikyo.

—pues si ya estamos todos aquí reunidos deberíamos pasar a la meza, claro que Inuyasha también está invitado—inquirió Kikyo incitándolo con su voz seductora, algo que Inuyasha al igual que Kagome notaron.

—Gracias mi lady—dirigió su vista hacia el padre de ambas señoritas— Sería un honor compartir una meza en compañía de su distinguida familia Lord Higurashi sino hay inconveniente, en especial—expreso Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mirando a Kikyo, ella esperaba que terminara la frase que tenía contemplado que la mencionaría porque de algo estaba segura Inuyasha la amaba pero se llevo una gran sorpresa y su cólera se multiplico cuando este continuo la frase tomando la mano de Kagome y besando sus nudillos—con la señorita Kagome que hace tanto tiempo no miraba.

Kagome se sonrojo, Kikyo ardía en ira, sabía lo que planeaba Inuyasha era darle celos y lo había logrado.

—Pues vamos—dijo Lord Albert para luego tocar una campanilla que usaban para llamar a la servidumbre, en un momento llego Kaede y el lord la cuestiono— ¿esta lista la comida Kaede?

—Si mi Lord esta lista—expreso Kaede.

—Bien pues pon un lugar más en la meza tendremos de invitado a Lord Taisho, puedes retirarte—Kaede salió de ahí observando la espesa aura de incomodidad que se sentía en la estancia.

—pues vamos—por fin hablo Kagome aunque con voz un poco nerviosa.

—si hija vamos—miro a Kikyo quien miraba fijamente a Inuyasha—Kikyo vamos—la tomo del brazo para ir caminando mientras que Inuyasha le ofreció el suyo a Kagome causándole un malestar terrible a Kikyo que lo miro de reojo.

Kagome tomo el brazo de Inuyasha, y mientras caminaban hacia el comedor ella se regañaba mentalmente por su actitud debía comportarse como una mujer no como una niña miedosa y enamorada que cedía ante cualquier mirada de Taisho, Inuyasha volteo a verla de reojo, estaba muy callada, así que trato de empezar una charla.

—Esta muy callada Kagome ¿sucede algo? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—No, no me sucede nada, solo que me encuentro rememorando momentos que viví en España—mintió.

—y le gusto mucho vivir allá—expreso un poco sorprendido por el cambio de tono de voz de Kagome.

—Sí, fue maravilloso tía Midoriko es una finísima dama asistía mucho a reuniones sociales claro que no son mi fuerte pero debía de dejar de ser la niña malcriada que era, no lo cree así—dijo en tono serio y en cierta manera dolido.

Inuyasha inmediatamente le contesto—pues déjeme decirle algo mi lady pero su encanto es su autenticidad y su rebeldía por lo menos a mi es algo que me deslumbro de usted cuando la conocí.

Kagome no se dejo convencer por su palabrería—permítame diferir, pero me he dado cuenta que por lo menos en lo que respecta a las mujeres los hombre buscan en ellas discreción, recato, elegancia y coquetería no buscan una mujer rebelde para casarse, ¿acaso usted no se fijo en Kikyo por ello?.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de carcajearse no solo por la audacia que demostró Kagome al hablar, sino porque si hubiera buscado recato en a Kikyo, la habría dejado desde el momento que la conoció.

La conversación quedo a medias puesto que llegaron al comedor el señor Higurashi de sentó enfrente, Kagome a su derecha, Kikyo a su izquierda e Inuyasha a un lado de la joven Kagome.

—y bien querida hija que nos cuentas de tu estadía es España, estuviste cómoda con tu tía Midoriko—expreso el señor Higurashi con sumo interés.

—si padre estuve muy cómoda, de hecho mi tía me llevaba a todas sus reuniones, ya sabes que como la condesa de cervantes es invitada a múltiples reuniones—explico aun extrañada por el comportamiento cariñoso de su padre hacia ella y pero contenta por ello pero Kikyo inmediatamente hizo que su humor cambiara.

—Espero que no la hallas hecho quedar mal como siempre lo haces querida hermana, tu rebeldía siempre ha sido tu principal defecto y también tú falta de cortesía y distinción—dijo Kikyo venenosamente.

Kagome iba contestar la muy directa forma como siempre de humillarla de parte de Kikyo pero Inuyasha hablo antes.

—de hecho lady Kikyo creo que su hermana es una mujer extremadamente autentica más que muchas, y realmente no creo que como usted menciono ella carezca de cortesía y distinción pues por lo que he visto ella por lo menos en lo que se refiere mí ha sido muy cortés—explico en tono mordaz.

Kikyo se quedo callada aguantando sus ganas de contestarle de manera igual o más mordaz por la presencia de su padre que escuchaba la escena sin en mutarse, en ese preciso instante entro la señora Kaede junto con Yura e otra chica de la servidumbre llamada Eri, y empezaron a servir la merienda, todos comieron en silencio, pero Inuyasha y Kikyo se daban miradas furtivas Kikyo de enojo e Inuyasha una mirada burlesca, estaba disfrutando hacerla enfadar.

Al terminar la merienda, todos se fueron a la estancia y platicaron amenamente, bueno por lo menos Inuyasha y el señor Albert pero de un momento a otro el señor Higurashi se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia Kagome, ella lo vio y se levanto de igual manera.

Albert miro a los presentes y les dijo:

—espero que me disculpe Lord Taisho pero le tengo una pequeña sorpresa a mi hija Kagome es algo muy importante para mí, tal vez sea necesario que se quede un momento a solas con Kikyo espero que no le moleste o le incomode.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado—por supuesto que no lord Higurashi será un honor acompañar a su hija no se preocupe esperare, además tengo que hablar con usted de un asunto de negocios tómese el tiempo que estime necesario—expreso Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo.

Kagome observo la escena, era obvio lo que pasaba, Inuyasha solo había utilizado su regreso como pretexto para visitar su casa, él deseaba a Kikyo sobre todas las cosas, y sabia que eso no solo le traería problemas a él sino también a su familia, desde que Kikyo apareció en la sala Inuyasha le había tomado toda la atención a ella, sus contestaciones hacia Kikyo eran mordaces pero esas mismas eran por resentimiento, no era estúpida para no darse cuenta del deseo con el que la miraba, y admitía que eso la lastimaba a sobre manera pero no podía hacer más que fingir indiferencia y tragarse su dolor como tantas veces lo había hecho, en ese instante miro como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

—Kagome ha sido un verdadero placer espero verle en un momento mas y platicar como lo hacíamos antes, cuando era una niña, ¿recuerda?—le expreso Inuyasha con una sonrisa sincera mientras besaba delicadamente sus nudillos.

—si lo recuerdo, espero verlo pronto Lord Inuyasha—hizo una reverencia y se coloco junto a su padre y empezaron a caminar, necesitaba irse pronto no soportaba verlo por lo menos no en ese preciso instante.

En el mismo instante en el que ambas personas se perdieron de vista, Kikyo volteo a ver a Inuyasha con enojo.

—que es lo que pretendes Inuyasha, hacer que me den celos utilizando a mi hermana—expreso con el seño fruncido Kikyo.

—Tal vez solo sea que me he interesado en tu hermana, tengo que admitir que se ha vuelto una bella mujer y es muy interesante—dijo el apuesto ojidorado en tono mordaz.

—por favor no me hagas reír, Kagome solo es una niña tonta se que ni siquiera es tu tipo—inquirió Kikyo en tono de burla.

— ¿y según tu qué tipo de mujeres me gustan? —dijo acercándose tentativamente un poco hacia Kikyo.

Kikyo se acerco hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso, Inuyasha respondió automáticamente mordiendo los labios rojos de la joven con posesividad, era un beso salvaje como el de dos animales en celo, Inuyasha tomo la nuca de Kikyo aunando mas en el beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

—sé muy bien que no me puedes olvidar, me deseas todavía Inuyasha admítelo—le dio otro beso con sus labios hinchados— por eso no puedes ni siquiera pensar en mi hermana como piensas en mi.

Inuyasha no dijo nada el deseo lo segaba por completo y volvió a besar a Kikyo mientras con sus manos tocaba instintivamente sus muslos, pero mientras se besaban no se daban cuenta que eran observados por una persona que tal como llego desapareció.

Mientras tanto lord Higurashi llevaba a Kagome con los ojos tapados hacia las caballerizas.

—padre ya quiero ver—expreso Kagome en tono infantil.

—se que siempre quisiste uno cuando eras pequeña, y me permití comprarte uno.

—no hablara de—dejo de hablar cuando su padre le dejo mirar y tenia frente a ella un hermoso caballo blanco, Kagome inmediatamente volteo con su padre y le dio un gran abrazo.

—oh padre gracias por esto, siempre quise un caballo.

—lo sé hija, ahora es tiempo de que hable contigo—expreso abrazando a Kagome—quiero pedirte hija perdón, se que todo este tiempo me necesitaste y te di la espalda, en verdad lo lamento, pero es que te miraba y me recordabas tanto a tu madre y aun me dolía su muerte se que no es excusa pero, perdóname hija.

Kagome se abrazo a él con mucha fuerza y salieron unas gotas salinas de sus ojos chocolates.

—Padre por supuesto que lo perdono—dijo con un tono dulce y conciliador en su voz.

—Gracias hija, gracias.

**Continuara…..**

**Lo sé no me maten sé que me tarde mucho pero se me fue la inspiración pero aquí vuelvo, espero que les guste esta continuación, espero sus comentarios, y agradezco los que me han dado son geniales saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto.**

**Los quiero mucho.**


	6. Capitulo 6 dolor y mas dolor

**Capitulo 6**

**Dolor y mas dolor**

Después de recibir ese hermoso abrazo tan reconfortante dejando atrás todos esos años de sufrimiento pensándose no querida por su padre se sintió en paz por un momento en su vida, se sintió protegida, se acerco a el hermoso corcel que estaba frente suyo, lo toco con sus finas manos con delicadeza, el caballo dio un pequeño relinchido y meneo su cabeza ligeramente, eso a Kagome le saco una sincera sonrisa, volvió la vista hacia su padre que la miraba igual con una sonrisa.

—Oh padre como le agradezco esto, nunca olvidare este detalle—Kagome miro al hermoso corcel —me encantaría montarlo, sentir el viento golpeando mi piel como cuando era niña—expreso ilusionada— ¿podría padre? — le pregunto a él lord de forma esperanzada.

—Tal vez mas tarde querida hija recuerda que el señor Taisho se encuentra de invitado en nuestra residencia, y ya fuimos demasiado descorteses al dejarlo solo no lo crees así—hablo su padre en forma serena, comprendiendo la urgencia de su hija por montar, sabia lo mucho que amaba hacerlo por eso no se perdonaba haberle prohibido esa actividad, aunque sabía que la realizaba a escondidas con Lord Inuyasha, debió de haber sido él el que le diera sus lecciones para que aprendiera a montar y se arrepentía de ello.

Kagome suspiro después de lo dicho por su padre, pero la daba la razón era demasiado descortés dejar a las visitas solas—Creo que tienes razón padre, volvamos a la casa—dijo la joven un poco desilusionada, no solo por el hecho de querer montar el caballo en ese instante y no poder hacerlo sino también por la simple razón de que no deseaba ver a Inuyasha y sentirse otra vez burlada y utilizada.

—Bueno hija—tomo la mano de Kagome—que te parece si te encaminas sola a la casa mientras yo meto tu caballo a las caballerizas, estoy un poco preocupado por haber dejado solos a tu hermana y a lord Taisho, es probable que discutan y es mejor que te adelantes.

—De acuerdo padre, te esperamos en la estancia—soltó la mano de su padre y se encamino hacia el interior de la casa, entro por la cocina, y se recargo un momento en la meza de los empleados que estaba cerca.

—Mi niña ¿te encuentras bien? —le dijo Kaede al entrar a la cocina.

—Si nana, me encuentro bien—suspiro—tengo que regresar a la sala.

Salió de la cocina con rumbo a la estancia, observaba cada detalle de su morada, siempre admiro a su madre, a pesar de haberla conocido tan poco, era una mujer admirable físicamente muy parecida a ella misma, pero también su gusto siempre fue el mejor, y su padre mantenía la casa lo mas igual posible a como ella la había dispuesto antes de morir, siguió por todo el pasillo hasta que se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la sala, al no escuchar ruidos se asomo un poco para ver si seguían ahí Inuyasha y Kikyo, y lo que vio la dejo sin habla, Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban besando con tanto ímpetu y desvergüenza acostados en el diván no importándoles que nadie los viese, Kagome sintió algo dentro de ella romperse en ese instante, en ese momento supo que Inuyasha no se rendiría en recuperar a Kikyo a costa de lo que fuera y hasta de ella misma, un lagrima traviesa salió por su ojo derecho, inmediatamente la limpio con su mano, si Inuyasha Taisho pensaba que jugaría con sus sentimientos solo para llegar y darle celos a su hermana, se equivocaba, como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi que no la haría sufrir, recogió su vestido ligeramente y regreso a la cocina lo mas silenciosamente posible, al llegar no aguanto más las infinitas ganas de llorar que tenia y las dejo correr, Kaede que estaba preparando un pastel, al verla entrar tan descolocada se preocupo a sobre manera y corrió hacia Kagome.

—Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa? —la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a sentarse porque estaba demasiado alterada y tomo asiento a su lado—tranquila ¿qué sucede?

—Kaede ya no puedo más soy tan desdichada— Kagome empezó a llorar con más intensidad—llegue a la estancia después de la sorpresa de mi padre tan feliz, no escuchaba ruidos y pensé que se había ido al jardín o no se ha donde por eso decidí asomarme para ver si estaban y me encontré con mi hermana e Inuyasha, —inhalo con fuerza para poder continuar— ellos, ellos se estaban besando y acariciando, no lo soporte nana porque me hago ilusiones soy una idiota.

Kaede la abrazo—por dios, como se atrevio tu hermana a ser algo tan inmoral estando comprometida con otro y a parte en la casa de tu padre, es una desvergonzada y ese Taisho como se atreve…—Kagome la interrumpió.

—Nana, Inuyasha—trago fuerte—, él la ama por eso hace todo esto, no sabes cuánto me duele pero es la verdad, siempre lo he sabido y aun así me he hecho ilusiones vanas—expreso con su tono de voz quebrado por el llanto.

—Aun así hija es inmoral y más por parte de tu hermana, se supone que es una dama y aparte comprometida, por dios arriesga la pulcritud del apellido de la familia, debemos decirle a tu padre para que le ponga un alto no… —no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Kagome que había bajado la intensidad de su llanto.

—No Kaede por dios, no podemos decirle nada a padre sería un golpe fatal para él, el no debe de enterarse por ningún motivo has entendido nana por ningún motivo—expuso muy angustiada.

—pero…

—Por favor Kaede júramelo, no le dirás a mi padre nada, júramelo.

—Pero es que—vio la cara de angustia de Kagome y cedió— está bien te lo juro mi niña aunque no estoy de acuerdo tu sabrás de que manera proceder, pero esto es demasiado doloroso para ti—inquirió acongojada mirando a la joven.

—Lo es Kaede, ahora necesito calmarme antes que mi padre regrese, nadie me puede ver así—le dijo a Kaede mientras secaba las lagrimas que aun caían como cascadas por sus bellos ojos chocolates.

Kaede se levanto—te preparare un té de tila para los nervios.

—Gracias nana—suspiro poniendo su frente sobre la meza pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Mientras tanto en la estancia las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono, las caricias se volvían más impacientes, hasta que de improviso Inuyasha detuvo las caricias que daba a la pálida piel de Kikyo, su corazón sintió un extraño estremecimiento como si un dolor se alojara en su pecho, entonces con su muy desarrollado olfato sintió un olor salino que no dejaba de fluir, no sabía de quien eran esas lagrimas pero eso le causo una extrema preocupación.

Kikyo se levanto recuperando la compostura, dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar completamente por la pasión y eso podría perjudicar sus intereses algo que en definitiva no le convenía, arreglo su vestido que había quedado desalineado.

Inuyasha al verla levantarse salió de su trance—después de esto no puedes casarte con ese imbécil de Naraku.

—después de que Inuyasha, no paso nada, y aunque pasase no dejaría mis planes por ti cariño, tengo aspiraciones, así que te dejo solo, di que me sentí indispuesta—salió de ahí no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a Inuyasha.

—Maldición—profirió por lo bajo Inuyasha—esta mujer me va a volver loco.

De pronto recordó la sensación que sintió antes, el olor salino seguía impregnando la casa decidió seguirlo arriesgándose a ser un entrometido y ha ser cuestionado por su comportamiento, llego hasta la entrada de la cocina, y olfateo inmediatamente el olor de Kagome y de la señora Kaede, el olor de Kagome era tan dulce, no lo había notado hasta en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de entrar y así lo hizo, Kagome le daba la espalda y Kaede al verlo le dio una mirada muy fría.

—Kagome te sientes bien, ¿porque lloras?—Inuyasha por la preocupación le hablo de tu, olvidándose de todo le toco el hombro sintió como Kagome se puso rígida por el contacto, mas sin embargo no volteo.

—Solo tengo migraña eso es todo—dijo con ganas de gritar todo lo que sentía pero se lo callo.

—discúlpame pero no te creo Kagome—expreso totalmente seguro Inuyasha pero muy preocupado.

Kagome respiro profundo y volteo encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que la inspeccionaban buscando algo mal en ella.

—No tengo nada más que lo que le he dicho mi lord—toco su frente—debe ser por las emociones que he tenido.

Inuyasha iba continuar insistiendo pero fue interrumpido por lord Higurashi que acababa de entrar.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí en la cocina? ¿Y Kikyo? —pregunto el lord Albert a los presentes.

—Pues la dama dijo que estaba indispuesta y se retiro a sus aposentos, y yo pase a buscar a lady Kagome que al parecer también se siente mal —expreso Inuyasha aun no muy convencido sabía que Kagome le mentía.

—eh sí, me duele la cabeza pero ya se me está pasando con el té que me dio Kaede.

—Bueno eso me alegra, podemos salir al jardín a seguir platicando, que les parece.

—Para mí sería un honor Lord Albert no se la dama que opine—Inuyasha le ofreció el brazo a Kagome como un gesto de caballerosidad, Kagome miro a Kaede que la miraba preocupada, suspiro y tomo el brazo de Inuyasha y se encaminaron al jardín.

Al llegar los esperaba el bello follaje primaveral principalmente rosas, ya que eran las favoritas de la madre de Kagome eran cultivadas con esmero desde que falleció, fueron directamente a la meza del jardín que estaba debajo de un frondoso árbol y tomaron asiento Kagome se colocó a un lado de su padre, Inuyasha y Albert empezaron a platicar de sus negocios, y ella aunque entendía sobre ello no le ponía atención a la plática, tenia metida la imagen de su hermana he Inuyasha besándose, casi haciendo el amor.

De pronto Inuyasha volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho como angustia, no sabía de dónde venía pero le hacía sentir mal, demasiado mal.

Lord Albert continuaba con su plática sobre el comercio y sobre sus tierras, cuando un hombre llego corriendo hasta el, se le veía bastante agitado, lord Higurashi se levanto enseguida.

—que sucede Jinkotsu—expreso preocupado.

—Llego el inspector a hacer una auditoria, sobre sus ganancias señor—dijo un poco encalmado.

—pero eso cómo es posible—se tranquilizo—bueno no hay de qué preocuparse el que nada debe nada teme, lo siento me tendré que retirar lo dejo en manos de mi hija Lord Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se levanto—no necesitara ayuda, ya sabe como son los inspectores.

—no, no se preocupe Inuyasha, mejor hágale compañía a mi hija —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome—hija pronto vuelvo te dejo en buenas manos.

—Si padre ojala todo vaya bien.

—así será hija—hizo una pequeña reverencia a Inuyasha—se queda en su casa Inuyasha— y salió junto con su empleado Jinkotsu.

Kagome miro como su padre se iba y la dejaba sola con Inuyasha, no deseaba voltear a verlo pero era algo que no podía evitar, pero cuando lo hizo, en verdad desearía no haberlo hecho, los ojos de oro liquido de Inuyasha se posaban en los suyos con tan intensidad que le causo sentimientos encontrados, sentía que la traspasaban, y supo que esos ojos serian su perdición.

**Continuara…**

**Hola que les pareció, espero que les allá gustado, sé que no les agrada ver a Kagome sufrir tanto pero todavía le falta sufrir mucho más pero les aseguro que ella se cobrara cada lágrima derramada. Hasta la próxima y gracias.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Debilidad

**Capitulo siete**

**Debilidad**

Como odiaba tener esa debilidad por esos ojos dorados, sentía que le traspasaban el alma en un segundo, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo pero esas mismas ganas también las tenía por besarlo, entonces rompió el contacto con sus ojos o sino todo el control se esfumaría no debía de olvidar que ese hombre amaba a su hermana y que solo se portaba amable con ella por simple cortesía, entonces su mirada se volvió fría por un momento.

Inuyasha se había sorprendido mirándola más de la cuenta, estaba al tanto que Kagome se había puesto hermosa de hecho ella y Kikyo tenían un gran parecido físico solo que Kagome poseía facciones más dulces e infantiles que la hacían ver única, pero de repente se sorprendió al ver una mirada fría, esa mirada fría le recordó a Kikyo y por una extraña razón no le gustaba que se pareciera a ella por ningún motivo.

—Kagome está enojada conmigo, por alguna razón, la notó un poco fría y distante, su mirada en segundos a cambiado—expreso un poco preocupado.

Kagome sentía ganas de gritarle que se fuera que no quería que le hiciera más daño pero realmente era ridículo reclamar algo que nunca había sido suyo ni lo seria.

—No me pasa nada, de hecho me encuentro muy bien, gracias—volteo hacia otro lado evitando su mirada.

Inuyasha sabía que mentía, a pesar de los años que habían pasado seguía siendo prácticamente la misma, mostraba con mucha facilidad sus emociones, entonces se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

—Sabes una cosa—le dejo de hablar de usted de nuevo—creo que a pesar de los años que no has estado aquí sigues siendo un libro abierto para mi Kagome, se que te pasa algo y que por alguna razón no me lo quieres decir, desearía que confiaras en mi como lo hacías antes de que te fueras.

Kagome se soltó de su agarre—Jamás será igual Inuyasha simplemente porque hay una diferencia muy grande, en ese tiempo era una niña, y hoy, mírame, ya no lo soy, no correré a contarte todas mis preocupaciones o flaquezas, entiendes—se levanto de la silla dándole la espalda.

—Yo comprendo eso Kagome—la miro de pies a cabeza—se que ya no eres ninguna niña, se que te has convertido en una bella mujer que cualquier hombre desearía—"menos tu" pensó Kagome—solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, tal vez no como antes pero si conversar, llevarnos bien, se que estas molesta conmigo por no despedirme de ti en el momento que partiste a España, de verdad te pido una disculpa, quiero que me vuelvas a brindar tu amistad.

—No veo porque debería interesarte tal cosa —inquirió tratando de contener el impulso de decirle lo que pensaba pero no le fue posible—Además no me pienses estúpida para no imaginarme las razones por las que has venido aquí y no es exactamente el visitar a tu amiga, la niña con la que jugabas.

Inuyasha puso cara de sorpresa pero inmediatamente la quito.

Sonrió de medio lado—Según tu mi querida Kagome ¿cuáles son?

—Simple y llanamente, esa razón tiene un nombre y es Kikyo—Kagome volteo y vio a Inuyasha a los ojos—no lo niegues Inuyasha no soy estúpida ni mucho menos, solo déjame recordarte algo importante, mi hermana está comprometida con otro hombre, no se las razones del rompimiento suyo pero te pido que no cometas tonterías o por lo menos no en la casa de mi padre.

Kagome volteo sus talones para retirarse pero fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kagome? —pregunto intrigado.

—Entiende lo que tengas que entender Inuyasha, no te diré más—trato de retirarse de nuevo pero la voz de Inuyasha mas bien un prácticamente grito la detuvo.

— ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué pasa contigo Kagome, tú no eres así?, ¿Por qué me tratas de este modo tan frio?, se que estas resentida pero ya te pedí disculpas a pesar de que sabes que es muy difícil que yo lo haga, de verdad te extrañe—medito un segundo lo dicho—…y mucho.

Kagome dejo de respirar por un instante, ¿él la había extrañado?, no podía ser cierto, solo lo decía para utilizarla de nuevo, si debía de ser eso, pensó la azabache.

—sé lo que piensas Kagome y entiendo tu molestia, de algún modo me avergüenzo de estar aquí prácticamente a los pies de tu hermana pero no puedo evitarlo la amo y luchare por ella, pero sin embargo de verdad, de verdad te extrañe, siempre me alegraste mis días, y quisiera por esos momentos que fuéramos amigos de nuevo por favor—expreso con mucha decisión el lord de ojos dorados ofreciéndole la mano.

Kagome lo vio conteniendo todos sus sentimientos, sabía que Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, era más que obvio, lo observaba, lo sentía, pero que se lo dijera en su cara era tan doloroso, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para reclamar nada.

—Yo…—trago fuertemente— está bien Inuyasha creo que no tengo derecho a juzgarte, pero solo pido que respetes la casa de mi padre que también es mi casa, seremos amigos no como antes porque ya no es posible, pero lo seremos—le ofreció su mano y el la tomo delicadamente besando sus nudillos.

Inuyasha se sentía extrañamente en paz estando con Kagome, como si un peso que traía encima se aligerara con su regreso, tal vez era porque se sentía culpable por no haberse despedido de ella, pensó inmediatamente.

El soltó la mano de ella con delicadeza, Kagome volvió a la silla y tomo asiento, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo después de ella.

—Kagome ahora que volvemos a ser amigos si platicaremos más cómodos, no está tu padre ni tu hermana que nos interrumpan, así que, antes que pase cualquier cosa —sonrió como recordando su pasado, cuando era más feliz—te gustaría ir a montar conmigo algún día de estos, claro acompañada de tu dama de compañía y un lacayo para que no se hagan habladurías.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron como cuando era niña—oh me fascinaría y podría aprovechar para pasear con el caballo que me regalo mi padre—expreso emocionada olvidándose por un momento de lo ocurrido.

—Me parece estupendo querida Kagome, le pediré permiso a tu padre, iremos al lago, —sonrió—recuerdas cuando lo hacíamos y la vez que caíste dentro de lago te mojaste toda, todavía lo recuerdo y en verdad fue tan divertido.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada olvidando un poco toda su angustia.

—Que si lo recuerdo, —puso ojos soñadores—claro que si, también recuerdas que trataste de sacarme y te tropezaste con una roca y también caíste, eso fue aun más gracioso.

—Oye no fue tan gracioso—hizo cara como si estuviera enfadado pero de verdad disfrutaba platicar del pasado y mas con Kagome.

Kagome volvió a reír —sí que lo fue.

Pasaron demasiado tiempo platicando de los momentos que compartieron en el pasado, de la vida de Kagome en el extranjero, Inuyasha también platico de lo que había sido su vida, claro omitiendo los momentos incómodos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Kaede.

—Mi niña—miro a Inuyasha de forma bastante desdeñosa—Lord Inuyasha, Lord Higurashi mando a avisar que no volvería hasta mañana, tuvo que salir en una diligencia a resolver unos asuntos urgentes, ruega que lo disculpen.

Kagome la miro preocupada— ¿todo está bien Kaede?

—Si mi niña, no hay problema, tu padre dijo que no era algo para preocuparse y hay que creerle, sin más me retiro, con permiso.

—Adelante—dijo el ojidorado para luego levantarse de la silla. —Bueno Kagome creo que es hora que me retire, espero que tu padre vuelva mañana para hablar de negocios y también— sonrió antes de continuar—para pedirle el debido permiso para ir a montar juntos—tomo la mano de Kagome y beso sus nudillos.

Kagome lo miro incontables minutos, para asentir sonrojada, él la soltó no sin antes regalarle una sincera sonrisa, para luego retirarse.

Una vez Inuyasha se perdió de vista, Kagome suspiro audiblemente, se reprendía mentalmente, se suponía que debería haberse alejado de él lo más posible para no sufrir, decirle lo que había visto, reprenderlo por su comportamiento, pero las palabras "te extrañe y mucho" rompieron con la pequeña muralla que quería mostrar frente a él y no pudo hacer más que perdonarlo, lo único que le quedaba era olvidar a Inuyasha como hombre y tenerlo como amigo aunque eso fuera lo más difícil de el mundo tendría que conseguirlo.

Tomo camino rumbo a su habitación, sabía que su nana la reprendería por su tonto comportamiento así que decidió evitar verla al igual que ha Kikyo y escuchar sus constantes burlas.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir cuando fue detenido por una delicada mano, sonrió de medio lado al saber de quién era esa mano.

—Kikyo, querida mía ahora que quieres—le dijo con falso tono sumiso.

— ¿Por qué demonios has invitado a mi hermana a pasear? —le dijo prácticamente en un grito.

—Kikyo te crees que tienes derecho a cuestionar lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Hm creo que estas bastante equivocada—Inuyasha la tomo rudamente del brazo—me estoy hartando de tus jueguitos Kikyo, soy un hombre que siente no lo olvides, te deseo como a nadie y eres mía —la apretó mas y la jalo hacia el haciendo que quedaran abrazados—te daré una oportunidad más para que rompas ese absurdo y tonto compromiso con ese lord Naraku, si no me veré en la necesidad de actuar. —le explico Inuyasha para soltarla de su agarre.

—No me amenaces que bien puedo hablar—le dijo decidida.

Inuyasha sonrió perturbadoramente—querida Kikyo no me importa que hables si lo haces te creerían una loca, y también si lo haces yo también podría hablar—termino con tono amable pero muy engañosamente amable.

—Que podrías decir tu—prácticamente lo grito por la cólera.

Se acerco a Kikyo y le dijo al oído—Simplemente que ya fuiste mía, y eso es algo que se puede comprobar fácilmente querida—Inuyasha le sonrió arrogantemente, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, para dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Salio de casa de los Higurashi con un gran sabor de boca, se sentia muy animado, de hecho la llegada de Kagome lo había alegrado a sobre manera, inmediatamente llego a su casa, y se encontró con su hermana Sango en la entrada que si no fuera por su vestido parecería ministro de la inquisición esperando a un hereje para quemarlo en la hoguera, era algo bastante gracioso.

— ¿Qué hiciste Taisho? —expreso su hermana con la manos en su cintura con sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—Hermanita no hice nada lo juro, solo visite a Kagome, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro a dormir estoy agotado—beso la frente de su hermana ignorando las quejas de esta.

Sango se quedo viendo hacia donde se dirigía su hermano para luego suspirar sonoramente.

—En verdad espero hermanito que no cometas ninguna estupidez, se que eres un completo idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas, mi amiga te ama más que a su vida y tu encaprichado con la otra que no siente amor por ti, solo espero que no sufra Kagome, bueno ahora la que está en problemas soy yo, debo ir a platicar con ella y decirle que soy hermana de Inuyasha espero no salir muerta de ahí—se dijo para si misma la hermosa Sango para luego dirigirse a su habitación murmurando—estúpidos hombre todos iguales de cabezotas.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí está la continuación espero que les guste, ya aunaremos más en los sentimientos de Inuyasha, y vamos a ver cómo le va a Sango, en cuanto a mis otras historias ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo no se me preocupen jeje saludos.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Amigas, el prometido de Kikyo

**Capitulo 8**

**Amigas reunidas, el prometido de Kikyo.**

Kagome se había recostado en la cama de su habitación mirando hacia el techo, su cabeza estaba vuelta un completo lio, y era culpa de Inuyasha, verlo de nuevo fue una prueba no superada, y lo sabía, pero también estaba Kikyo, Inuyasha la amaba con deseo y pasión, lo había visto, y ella estaba ahí en medio observando eso, maldecía su estupidez al volver, pero no podía hacer nada, era totalmente una loca al estar ahí como tonta, había rechazado constantes proposiciones de matrimonio, desde los hombre más comunes hasta hombres con una posición privilegiada, de hecho recordaba a uno bastante atractivo y con una posición bastante acomodada pero que solo recordarlo la llenaba de una sensación de miedo mucho muy extraña, ya no recordaba su nombre pero de algo estaba segura si lo volvía a ver lo reconocería, también estaba Koga Woolf y Miroku Houshi, a Koga no lo volvió a ver después de su rechazo y Miroku se había vuelto su mejor amigo y mantenía contacto con él, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que todas ellas la dejaron agotada mentalmente y por ello se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta.

Inuyasha se había recostado en su cama con su torso musculoso al descubierto después de darse un delicioso baño relajante, se sentía tranquilo pero a la vez inquieto, era una sensación de lo más extraña, por un lado ver a Kagome lo había llenado de una paz que hacía bastante no sentía, platicar con ella, ver su adorable sonrisa lo ponía contento, muy a pesar de que al principio ella tratase de fingir frialdad frente a él, es algo que no le quedaba, pero por otro lado estaba Kikyo quien lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos posibles y por haber, su sola presencia lo llenaba de sentimientos de deseo y posesión que no podía controlar, la quería para él, estaba total y irremediablemente enamorado de ella, o tal vez no era amor pero ese capricho que tenia por Kikyo lo estaba llevando a hacer múltiples tonterías, prefirió dejar de pensar en Kikyo y poner su atención en la jovial Kagome a la cual le había prometido llevar a dar un paseo como en los viejos tiempos y por dios que lo cumpliría, al día siguiente se aseguraría de ir con el Señor Higurashi y pedir su consentimiento a lo cual esperaba no se negase, pero en ese momento prefería descansar, puesto que no había dormido nada en todo el día.

…..

Kikyo se encontraba dando vueltas como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación, estaba furiosa, Inuyasha osaba tratar de darle celos, y peor con la insulsa de su hermana, era el colmo.

—Pero ya sabré como vengarme de ti Kagome entrometida, Inuyasha es mío y de nadie más—apuño las manos—te arrepentirás de haber regresado hermanita e intentar meterte con lo mío—se vio en el espejo mientras arreglaba un mechón de su cabello—tendré todo lo que deseo y nadie me detendrá para conseguirlo, nadie.

…..

Al día siguiente Kagome se levanto más relajada se coloco un vestido color gris con encaje brillante en el escote, y bajo temprano a desayunar, aun no llegaba su padre, y Kikyo había salido desde muy temprano así que lo tuvo que hacer sola, Kaede le había hecho un rico desayuno y gracias al cielo pensaba Kagome no le había recriminado nada ni mencionado a Inuyasha en absoluto, al terminar de desayunar decidió leer un buen libro en el jardín.

Al paso de un rato vio como Kaede se acercaba, dejo el libro a un lado de su asiento.

— ¿Pasa algo nana? —le pregunto Kagome curiosa.

—Tienes una visita—contesto su nana.

— ¿Una visita? Bueno que raro, quien es la persona que me visita nana.

—Una señorita llamada Sango—expreso Kaede.

Kagome se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia la estancia donde Sango estaba de espaldas, cuando está volteo le dio una sonrisa también eufórica y se abrazaron brincando de la emoción.

—oh amiga, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí en Londres? —pregunto Kagome muy feliz porque su mejor amiga estaba junto a ella.

—Pues Kagome, veras yo, tengo algo importante que decirte antes de que, pues yo es que te oculte algo, pero es que..

Kagome la interrumpió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Ya lo sé Sango, se que eres una Taisho, la hermana de Inuyasha, y también un demonio—Sango la miro con los ojos muy abiertos—lo del apellido me lo dijo Kaguya, ya sabes cómo es ella y lo otro, bueno, al saber que Inuyasha es demonio y es tu hermano pues lo deduje, pero bueno, no importa que seas hermana de él ni un demonio, se que jamás le contarías lo que yo te he confiado y yo tampoco contare el secreto de tu familia.

Sango no dijo más sobre el asunto y le dio otro abrazo, quería mucho a su amiga y confiaba totalmente en ella, porque estaba segura de algo, si Inuyasha no le hubiese contado su secreto tarde o temprano ella hubiera acabado contándoselo.

Se dirigieron donde anteriormente Kagome leía un libro y donde su nana Kaede seguía parada esperándola, aun extrañada por su anterior explosión eufórica.

Kagome le sonrió a su nana—Nana Kaede te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga, Sango Taisho—Kaede al escuchar su apellido quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sango.

—Si señora soy hija de Lady Izayoi de Taisho y hermana de Lord Inuyasha, mucho gusto, Kagome me ha hablado muy bien de usted señora Kaede, quiero mucho a Kagome, es la hermana que nunca tuve. —le sonrió amablemente.

Kaede le sonrió de vuelta ya que Sango le parecía sincera.

—Me alegra mucho que mi niña tenga una amiga como tú, —le expresó a Sango en tono amistoso—bueno las dejo solas, tengo mucho que hacer en la cocina y me imagino que tendrán mucho de que platicar—le tomo las manos a Sango—un gusto conocerla señorita Sango. —dicho esto se retiro con una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez que Kaede se fue, Sango y Kagome se sentaron frente a un frondoso árbol.

—Kagome antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, se que Inuyasha vino a visitarte ayer, quiero que me cuentes como se comporto aquí, no hizo ningún escándalo o algo fuera de lo común.

—No, no armo ningún escándalo Sango, pero—Sango vio como los ojos de su amiga se empañaban por la tristeza—lo encontré con mi hermana en la estancia besándose y acariciándose, fue tan terrible ver eso Sango, cada vez me arrepiento mas de haber vuelto aquí. —agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

—Sabes que, mi hermano es un tarado de lo peor por fijarse en tu hermana, y discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir pero tu hermana no me cae bien en absoluto, es una descarada y hasta cierto punto malvada, si mi hermano se hubiese casado con ella, me declaro sin hermano, de verdad el debería casarse contigo, no con Kikyo que además de estar comprometida con otro, no lo ama, de eso estoy segura—expuso irritada la peli café.

—Sango, sabemos muy bien que la decisión de Inuyasha ya está tomada, y esa decisión es estar con Kikyo, no pienso interferir en ello, pasare un tiempo en Londres para estar con mi padre y tratare de convencer a mi loco corazón de que Inuyasha solo puede ser un amigo para mí. —Suspiro para ver a su amiga a los ojos—creo que eso es lo mejor, sabes ayer me invito a dar un paseo y ahora que lo pienso fui una estúpida en aceptar ir.

Sango la miro con una idea loca rondando su cabeza—Tal vez no sea mala idea, eres una bella mujer Kagome, buena, inteligente, podrías conquistar a mi hermano.

—estás diciendo tonterías Sango, además se de antemano que no le gusto a Inuyasha como mujer ni aunque sea un poquito. —miro a Sango dándole una media sonrisa.

—Bien, —hizo una pausa —hagamos una cosa, cuando salgan a ese paseo que te dijo mi hermano yo los vigilare y te diré sinceramente si le interesas aunque sea un poco o no—alzo su brazo con la mano levantada—y prometo solemnemente ser totalmente sincera contigo amiga.

Kagome le hecho una mirada dudosa—No digas tonterías Sango, ya no quiero sufrir más por él, debo resignarme a perderlo, bueno no ha perderlo sino a nunca tenerlo y …

Sango la interrumpió mirándola con ojos de borrego degollado.

—Anda Kagome, al menos déjame intentarlo por favor, y prometo ya no hacer más locuras en un mes.

Kagome suspiro para luego sonreírle animadamente a su amiga, era imposible hacerla entrar en razón, la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera por el simple hecho de que no se quedaría con eso hasta que llevara a cabo sus locas ideas.

—Está bien amiga, haz lo que quieras—sango le abrazo fuertemente—solo quiero que no cometas imprudencia, ¿estamos?

Sango la soltó para asentir—de acuerdo, bueno nos veremos amiga, me iré antes de encontrarme con tu hermana, que me cae en la punta del hígado, pero no me olvidare del plan, y no te preocupes por avisarme—le guiño un ojo a Kagome—que de averiguar cuando y donde me encargo yo.

Sango abrazo a su amiga fuertemente, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, Kagome le acompaño hasta la puerta muy contenta de que su amiga Sango estuviera ahí, eso la hacía ya no sentirse sola.

Cuando vio que Sango se iba alejando, vio a su padre arribar en el carruaje de la familia, a lo cual Kagome salió apresurada a recibirlo.

—Padre, bienvenido, ¿se resolvieron las cosas? —pregunto la joven a su padre después de darle un caluroso abrazo.

El señor Higurashi sonrió—Si todo está bien hija, esta todo en orden, me tarde porque no encontraba unos documentos de mucha importancia, pero gracias al cielo los encontré, ¿Y ya comiste cariño?.

—De hecho te esperaba para no hacerlo sola.

—¿Y tu hermana donde se encuentra?

—No se padre salió desde la mañana con su dama de compañía, pero no te preocupes a Kikyo siempre le ha gustado salir de compras muy de mañana.

Su padre suspiro asintiendo, el conocía muy bien a Kikyo, sus dos hijas, tan diferentes en su forma de ser que difícilmente pensarían que son hermanas.

El señor Albert y su hija entraron al comedor y tomaron sus alimentos, para luego salir al jardín a caminar un poco mientras platicaban, eso hacían cuando Kaede llego hacia ellos.

Lord Higurashi volteo— ¿Qué sucede Kaede? —le pregunto a su ama de llaves.

—Disculpe lord la interrupción pero el Lord Naraku Onigumo ha llegado de visita y espera en el salón.

Kagome sonrió—valla hoy es el día de las visitas.

—¿Porque lo dices hija?

—Bueno porque me visito mi amiga Sango, una compañera del colegio.

—¿La hermana de Lord Inuyasha?

Kagome asintió.

—Bueno, es descortes hacer esperar a las visitas, —tomo del brazo a su hija—vamos Kagome es hora de que conozcas a el prometido de tu hermana, y futuro cuñado.

Kagome volvió a asentir, para caminar en dirección a la salón, al entrar vio a un hombre parado de espalda a ella, parecía atractivo, cuando volteo se quedo sin habla, ese hombre, ese sujeto, era el mismo que había pedido pretenderla en España al cual rechazo, entonces él sonrió, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para besar sus nudillos.

—Un placer mi lady, Naraku Onigumo a sus órdenes.

Kagome lo observaba estupefacta, nunca pensaría que el hombre que se casaría con su hermana era el mismo que insistía en casarse con ella y el que le provocaba tanto miedo.

**Hola que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Los quiero y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
